Kira,Kira,Kira
by BravaCharlotte
Summary: One is trying to find where they stand in this world of Kira and AntiKira supporters, another wonders if they might ever be of some use to anyone,and hell the last one just wants to have fun!It's been five years since Kira died,now three Kiras are born.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**Wow.My first story that I actually dared to post on Fanfiction.I gotta mark my calender just for this...12/10 Posted my first story online(Kira,Kira,Kira).Thats just great.I really tried thinking this story through,and like many it always seemed to get a little out of hand!I'm trying to keep it simple enough..I hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.Only in my dreams...and thats not much.. **

+++++++++++ 

**Motoko Makami **

'Haves conversations with her dead brother'- 

I awoke with a fright of something in my bedroom crashing to the floor.With shaking hands I flicked on the lamp by my bed and examined the room.I couldn't tell exactly what had caused the noise but my balcony door was open so I quickly jumped out of bed and shut it and,for the first time in my life,locked it.I don't remember opening it...maybe...someone is in...?

I shook my head at the thought.I was just frighten about my dream...it wasn't like me to think so irrational.I Sinked back into bed and glanced at the silver frame on my night stand.A younger and innocent me smiling a gap tooth smile,my arms slung around my brother's neck,who gave a modest smile and trying to prevent his glasses from sliding off.We were at Space Land six years ago,it was the last time I had actually got see my brother.

The last time I was sure that I knew who he was.My brother who had a strong sense of justice,a great mind,a corny sense of humor that made me laugh besides myself,and a kind smile.I was like his twin,copying everything he did,his personality must have rubbed off me because I sometimes feel a strong dislike to some of the juvenile delinquents at my school.We also look so much alike.Brown eyes,messy brown hair,and the same high cheek bones.

My father cries in the middle of the night how we're so alike,he's so afraid that I'll end up just like him.Lying in cold blood.It's understandable,because of the world we all live in now.Kira,I'm sure everyone knows who he is by now.Why even little Jinn next door prays to Kira everyday.Kira,the psychotic serial killer that was trying to make his own utopia.He killed many criminals and anyone who didn't believe he was 'god'.

He died five years ago of a heart attack and,because of a leaked source,he was Yagami Raito.It was terrifying that anyone like Yagami could commit something like that.My brother knew and him were friends during junior high and high school,they really did enjoy each others company.Raito Yagami wanted to be a police officer or a detective he told me once,and my brother a lawyer,so I guess it was expected when they both had such a strong opinion about justice.

Yagami was also the top student of Japan through out his time in high school and at To-ho University.He was the next person other than my brother,that I truly admired.I knew he was going to go far in life.He was very handsome too,I admit I had a bit of a crush on him,but I knew it wouldn't happen because I was so young and had a brother that wouldn't allow it.I was almost thirteen at the time when when my brother started avoiding me and Kira seemed to be winning against L.

Then Kira was announced dead and my brother also,was stated a supporter of Kira,dead.He told me him self that Kira was 'god'.My father is Anti-Kira so at the moment I told him he was furious and prevented me from seeing my older sibling again.Of course he knew that it would kill me not to be with my brother.Many times I called him,sent e-mails,and even tried to visit him,but he never answered.

I was getting desperate.It hurt so much...didn't he want to see me?One day I went to his office and caught him off guard.hH was on his lunch break so he had vending machine buns and ramens and candy cluttering his desk.He looked up from a book and his eyes held a cold look,and he asked me almost hatefully,what was I doing here.I felt like I was a nuisance to him.After a few minutes though he looked at me kindly before he closed the black book and placed it down on his desk.We enjoyed lunch and talked quite a lot,it almost seemed like everything was normal...

He kept glancing over his shoulder with a strange expression and kept picking up the leather book every moment as if he thought it might have disappeared.It was unusual so I had asked him what was wrong,he shook his head saying nothing was wrong.But I knew him better than anyone.And he knew it too.The time I spent with him was short and just before I left he sighed Angrily and I knew he said that he was glad that I was gone,under his breathe.

I'm sure that in that book was plans for rallies and things that involved Kira.I've seen him holding it tightly before...at Space land.He promised to take me Space Land because I kept begging.So we went and it seemed like I was the only one who was happy to be together.We came to a Farris wheel at the end of the day and he actually smiled at something I said about being like the old times.A couple in the next cart were talking about Kira and how much they wished he would drop dead,I watched something ugly appear on my his face.His hand reached for the book but he stopped and glanced at me with a look of distrust and pain.

He then said this to me,Justice will always prevail.It was his favorite phrase,but for some reason it sounded different.Not Justice will always prevail,but 'Kira is god and will cleanse the world of non-believers'.I don't know why but it stuck with me all this time.I'm not supporter of Kira or a Anti-Kira...I'm just sitting on the fence wondering who is right.If one of my Anti-Kira classmates says 'Justice will always prevail' would it mean 'A world without Kira is worth fighting for'?

The thought of that day made my mind wonder back to the dream.I had dreams about my brother every night for the past five years.We are always at Space Land on the Farris wheel.My brother is deathly pale figure with rings around his eyes.I think he appears to me as a dead spirit.There are other people,faceless people that just walk by doing whatever.I always ask my brother before I can feel my self being torn away from that world how he knows Kira is justice when he killed his worshipers.He'd give me a evil look,a madness creeps into his eyes and sometimes he would weep making me feel like a monster.

But this night something different happened.Something wicked.When he had told me that I should make friends with the Kira-Supporting students who practically worship the ground I walk on because I knew Kira.I told him that they are rather mindless and keep addressing me as 'Princess',that I just wasn't sure...how they knew that what they stood for was right.I've been having this somewhat identity crises for awhile now.Because everyone is so sure that they know who they are and what they believe in.He **should have** looked scandalized that I would ask such a thing because he **would have** said I should worship Kira.

But he didn't.He had been a little excited when I fallen asleep and met him a the Farris wheel but I thought nothing of it.He smiled at me and said something that he never said all these years.'Kira is justice because he always prevails.He lives on even if he dosen't do anything physically to your world...but I know I can feel him,Moto-chan.I can feel him,I can feel his power growing,I can see the progress'.I was confused at first so I asked him what he meant.

Then it happened.I watched as the faceless people shutter and noticeable facial expression began to appear.They were faces of Kira Supporters that died at the hands of Kira',Motoko,Kira,he lives!He's alive!',he threw his head back grandly and he laughed.Just like a mad man,I shivered.It took a few moments for it to sink in as everyone was cheering.

I asked him what did that mean and he seemed annoyed that I just couldn't understand.He told me once more and something red began to show through his suit and he was pain stricken and tried to stop the bleeding and then it gushed out covering me in ruby liquid.I watched as he died and thousands of others fall over like dominoes.So much blood...in my dream I was so sick I vomited and thats when I woke up.

Why?Why was it so different from the other dreams?It was a nightmare...I can still taste his blood on my lips.I could feel my stomach churn and beg for relief of the pain,I got up and hurried out my room to the small bathroom next door.I couldn't throw up as much as i needed too,because I hadn't eaten more then a bag of Potato chips before I went to bed.It hurt and I couldn't stop,I practically shoved my hand down my throat.After a few minutes I stared at my reflection in the swirling chunks,I felt like vomiting again...anything to relieve the pain...I grabbed the aspirin off the sink and swallowed five.Anything for a a dreamless sleep.I had the habit of taking medication when I didn't need it...and father will check to see if I took more then two...I sighed and opened the cabinet and grabbed his prescription pills that looked the similar to the pills I just took.

He was rather stupid at times.I'd never touch his blood-pressure pills so he wouldn't check.he should though.Especially if he has Japan's 1# student for a daughter.1#...It scares scares many and excite some.Kira was 1# too,I can see they make obvious observations in their minds when they realize that I'm Japan's top.

I can be perfect too...I act a lot.Yagami and I are so a like,yet in some way different.We both excel in academics,we sometimes are obnoxious,are both considered good-looking,and have lots of friends too.Of course none of our friends aren't truly our friends...no...all of my 'friends' are mindless KSS(Kira student supporters).At least...I allow them to make fools out of them selfs and call me 'princess'.Raito he acted like the perfect prep.I'm perfect too,but still imperfect.I'm as cool as ice and have no social life at all.

The only reason why I'm not an exact replica of Yagami Raito is because he didn't have to go through half the shit I do everyday.I've been to reformatory camps for months,and I hadn't done shit to be there.It's because I knew Kira,it's because the brother I looked up to was a dangerous man who would probably kill for Kira.I've been interrogated more then a thousand times by my administrative and the police for what my 'friends' do,because to them I'm like the ring man.My house had been bugged too many times to count and I once been under house arrest for just looking at an officer the wrong way.I'm also forced to waste my weekdays talking to this shrink,and god I hate his guts so much!

I think I have the right to take an overdose of aspirin.I flushed the toilet and quietly sneaked back to my bedroom,"Motoko.Are you alright?",it was my father from the next room."Yes,please go back to sleep.",I could hear him shift around his room,"Are you sure?I heard you in the bathroom."

What an annoyance."Go back to bed,old man.I'm fine.",he was quiet so I assuming that he would take my word,probably check on me when he thinks I'm asleep.It's 3 A.M,only three more hours before I get up and prepare for school...Is it possible to just once stay home?I fell back on my comforter and buried my face in the pillow,if I stay home it will be a hassle.My 'friends' will wonder where I am and come to a conclusion that I am planning something big for all the AKS and because they have such a big mouth,the administrative will worry and call the police and the police a bigger stronger organization that will probably search all over Tokyo for me and break into my house and find me up stairs eating rice porridge and studying one of my text books.

I could imagine my expression.It would be rather comical...though I don't think they'd find it so funny.They'd probably torture me.I wrapped the covers around me and went to turn the lights out when I notice my picture was gone.I frowned knowing for a fact that I didn't move it...I peered over the side of my bed near the night stand and noted that it wasn't there either.

"Father...?",there was a soft groan form the other room."Yes,Motoko?Are you alright?",my eyes fixated where the frame had sat."Did you come into my room and move my things?",the answer had to be no,because I didn't hear him exit his bedroom.

"Why,are you missing something?",I swallowed,"Maybe I left it somewhere...",he didn't say anything else and I didn't dare turn my lights off.I didn't want to fall asleep either,but after a while the medicine was starting to kick in and my lids grew heavy.Maybe I did move it...it's the only possible reason.And a strange thought came to mind and I laughed drowsily.

"No..there is no such things as ghosts..it's all in my mind"

I allowed my eye lids to close and I drift back to sleep.

"Sweet,sweet nothingness...",I sighed delightedly.

It wasn't as sweet as I first imagined.Especially when I had a feeling in the far corner of my mind that I was being watched...

_**AN:** Hmm,I wonder just who could her brother be?If you don't know that much you probably don't want to read this.I thinking there are going to be good amount of spoliers placed through out the story.Motoko is being watched.Maybe it's Kira?Or maybe it's just nothing...then what about her picture?Read on fanfiction,lovers read on! _

I think I done rather well don't you?Please tell me what you think.  
**Review please!!  
****xBravaCharlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:Wow I think I've done well on this chapter.I used a bit more detail and I know it sounds way better than the first.(I think).A lot of cursing in this one...Motoko kinda...loses it?But a little blue and green languge is alright.Hope you like it!  
**__**  
Disclaimer:I don't own Death Note,ok?**_

__

**Motoko Makami **

**'Never had a tardy.Ever.'-**

As usual I awoke to the sound of my brother's voice.No,no,it's just my alarm clock with his voice recored onto it,I sat up and listen to it beg for me to get up,that I'll be late for school.Sometimes I pretend that he was still alive and he came to see me by some chance,after all he did move out of the house when he went away for college.I imagine tackling my brother and bombarding him with wet kisses against his protests until he gives in and places a kiss on my cheek.I can't explain why it's the first thought when I wake up,it just is.It's sorta embarrassing now that I think about it,really embarrassing.

I turned the alarm clock off and got out of bed stretching and straightening out my cramped legs for about three minutes.My brother was always fussy about exercises,because the stronger you are,you are more likely able to save someone.Back when I was so little and I remember him coming home with many bruises all over his body and mother would complain softly how he had to stop this sooner or later.Sometimes she would yell at him and say cruel hateful things when she caught sight of him.I don't think she realized how much I truly knew then and how sad I felt placing band-aids over cuts and wrapping anything broken or sprained.The only good thing that came out of those years were my excellence in medicinals and a ever merciful being.

Merciful,ha if I said that to anyone they would have looked at me crossed eye'd.If I was so merciful I sure didn't show it.No...I just don't want to be taken advantage of.It was simple and it was normal to feel like everyone was just stomping all over your heart and beliefs,I witness it a lot of things.I moved over to my closet and pulled out my favorite frilly magenta skirt,a white lacy tank top and that trench coat I had bought just the day before.I usually wasn't much into fashion or cared much about what I wore as long as it was presentable,but I had to buy it!

I layed it across the chair to my vanity and turned my television on to the weather.Winds of 23 mph and light rain all day through the Kanto region said the female weather caster and I glanced out my chosen outfit.Was it appropriate for such weather?I had also plan to wear my lime green high heels,but I don't want to wear them if it was raining heavily and very windy.It was a shame...I dejectedly put the skirt back in the closet and look for long pants to go with my tank top and trench.A pair of black slacks was simple enough,I placed it with the others and began digging through my underwear drawer.

I wasn't really looking for a particular set so I just grabbed the white and pink polka-dotted lingerie and threw them over my shoulder somewhere.It was 6:17,I had fifteen minutes to wash up,seven to dress,three to to gather my books and then two minutes to catch the train.I scrambled out of my room and into the bathroom to primp myself up.Wash my hair,scrub my face,wash under my arms,ect.And I did it in that order.I always did,I exited the bathroom after fifteen minutes I ran to my bedroom in my bathrobe and began changing as fast as possible,which usually ended up with me stretching the fabrics and almost taking out my eye.

I stubbed my toe somehow as I pulled the tank top over my head and the books on my desk toppled over while I was hopping around on one foot struggling to get the pants on.Even when I tried putting on the coat did I almost fell into the large standing mirror.I had no sense of balance really and it's a wonder how I can walk on stilts and not fall once.Maybe only when I'm pushed for time I guess.

Now fully dressed I gathered up the fallen study books of my many classes and cram school and shoved most in my messenger bag.I held on to one black covered book that was filled with my deepest and darkest secrets that could ruin my reputation,I wasn't going to just leave it around for someone to see it--even if I wrote everything in Latin.I walked onto my balcony quickly and picked up two clay bricks around my plants to prevent them from falling over,they were hollow bricks with slits in them so I could place the book in it and hide it away from curious eyes.

I made sure that it was positively hidden,I couldn't be sloppy once.After a minute or so I felt pleased with my work and smiled at the apple blossoms and gladiolus buds.They were two of my many extended list of favored flowers,of course I loved plants either way,but I favor them the most.I rushed back into my room a bit wet from standing out there I shut the door and made a mad dash from the second floor to the first.

"I'm leaving for school!",I called up stairs to my father,he was going into work later this morning.There was a grumbled and I snatched my keys and a umbrella off the hooks by the door and slipped into my pennys quickly.The heel was pushed in wards but I didn't have time to fix it now.Have to hurry.

I opened my umbrella and glanced at the key-chain watch on the set of keys,6:48.I was going to miss the train at this rate!I almost dropped the umbrella because it was preventing me from running.The blasted woman hadn't said how cold it was going to be!The wind was starting to pick up and goosebumps crawled up the back of my arms and legs.Because I was running through the large puddles I knew I was going to be soaked to my under wear when I get to school!

Perhaps I should have seen this happening and brought extra clothes?I panicked a little remembering that my books could be ruined and I hugged the bag close.There was a swooshing sound coming up from behind me and I knew it was a car.A car that was going maybe over 40 mph.I was so close to the road...I guess I hadn't seen this coming either...God,what the hells wrong with me?

I was hit by a crashing wave of rain water that knocked me over onto my ass.My left eye twitched dangerously and I felt like I wanted to smash the silver Audi into pieces then cut off the balls of the son of bitch and shove them down his throat.I blinked as the the car's brakes came on and the driver quickly placed it in reversed and was squelching up more puddles--why that son of a Bitch!!!!

I was hit again by a puddle and I was 100 sure I couldn't get any wetter!The window rolled down and inside was a plump man wearing thick rim glasses and those stupid Hawaiian printed shirts.It was a surprising sight.I mean I was really stunned.Such a ugly man roaring down the streets of Tokyo in an Audi!?It was unusual and I couldn't help but find it very disturbing.

"Hey Missy sorry about that!",he had a voice that reminded me of a constipated person."Didn't notice you."

I stood up with my umbrella and bag pressed closely to myself,"Oh...It's okay...It was only inevitable since I was walking close to the road.",BULL SHIT!LISTEN YOU ASS HOLE WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR SUPPED UP CAR AND DRIVE IT IN TO THE RIVER?!!How much I wanted to cuss him out,flick him off,and kick his car door.Because I knew how this game worked...it happens all the time and not just in romantic movies starring Ryuga Hideki.I think it was called,'Summer Rain' or something like that...these thugs were racing down the street in their supped up car and purposely speeding up when some random person is walking near the curb and splash water over them.They continued and then they splashed this female who the driver noticed thought she was attractive so he reversed it and tried to apologize.Really he was just trying to get into her pants.But she was 'pure' and didn't know this until they took her to an ally and then Ryuga Hideki appeared and saved her,ect,ect,ect.

I forced a smile when he chuckled,"No it was all my fault!Hey do you need a lift?You look like you were in a hurry."

I stared at him simply.Did I look stupid?Really,did I look that slow?

"Well hop in!",he urged.

I must have a very intimidating expression because he swallowed hard,"W-well are...you coming?",I stepped toward the car and sneered at him,"Listen,asshole,don't fuck with me...I swear you don't want to fuck with me...",I truly meant it...if he was going to treat me like some bitch he could pick off the streets he had another thing coming.

"Your pedophile games are disgusting.I'm still a fucking minor and treating me like this-hell,you have no respect for women!I'm going to slowly back away from your car and you are going to leave.",he stared at me with wide eyes so I continued,"After wards I'm calling the police."

The silver Audi kicked into gear and left before I stepped back wards.It wasn't as if I expected him to listen to me,one word about the police and he was gone.I laughed darkly I have his license plate,his appearance,everything needed.I noticed a bus stop and ran under neath it for shelter.I dug into my book bag noting some of my books were ruined and grabbed the slick green phone out and began to dial.

"Hey,Aizawa-san",I was a little surprised that they had her cell on their database,"Yeah.I am..I know already--Listen shut your mouth!Don't get prissy...I called to report a silver Audi with the license 'Hotrod'.Wouldn't believe it but the freak tried to offer me a ride...I'm fucking serious!Look the creep could pick up someone younger and stupider than me!...Glad you see things my way also...but ah..wait..."

I shivered the cell was slipping out of my hand,I grasped it tightly.My watch read 7:02 and I groaned mentally and felt a little sick that I was late for school.

"I need a ride to school..."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I'm thinking the rating will be going up soon around the next two chapters,so please be aware and read it at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or anything,but the plot of this story and some of it's characters are mine.

++++++++

Motoko Makami 

**'Is having a bad day'-**

As the tall building of Oonaki Garuken Private began to materialize into view I felt a calmness spread through me.I wasn't sure if it was because I finally reached school or because I would be able to escape Aizawa's many questions.He pulled up to the curb in front of the main gates and pulled out a cancer stick and pressed it between his lips as he fumbled for a light."You should wake up early instead of waiting for the last couple of minutes.",he looked at me sternly and I wanted to bust his head against the steering wheel a couple of times.

I puffed out my cheeks exhaling slowly and pushed my hair over my shoulder,"Listen Aizawa-san,I put up with a lot of your crap- your obnoxious voice and your scruffy six 'o' clock shadow,but I won't tolerate your lectures.",I paused then scrunched up my nose as smoke began to wash over me."And I definitely won't put up with smoking!It's completely unnecessary and only shortens your health!"

The police officer frowned and put the cigarette out by smothering it against the dash board before he placed it behind his right ear."You also need a serious attitude adjustment little lady.",I rolled my eyes and I opened the car door.I mentally groaned as a chilling breeze past through me,I was still wet because I was too worried about coming to school and crap.I might have to wear my gym clothes...I turned to look at the police officer who was inspecting me thoroughly as if i was a viral germ in a petri slide under a large microscope,"Thank you,Aizawa-san,for the ride."

He frowned,I bet at how enigmatic I could sound,"Are you sure you alright?",I only gave him one one look before I started toward the main doors.He didn't call after me because he knew my answer,I didn't even have to reply.Of course I am all right!It's not like I was in a risky position or anything that would endanger my life.It was hardly something to feel so chewed up about,but then why did I feel so empty?Criminal activity has increased more than three times then before Kira appeared...If Kira was still around...things like that probably wouldn't happen.People would still be in hiding and wouldn't dare think of doing anything 'evil'.

Maybe that was a good thing.Being afraid to sin.At the time my feelings about Kira when I was little,was a bit unsure.I was scared that Kira could kill with just a face and a name and not be present to kill them,I had watch 'Lind.L.Taylor' grab his chest and then slump over the desk.I dreamed about it for weeks,and instead of Lind.L.Taylor dying,it was all my family and friends,then myself last.I feel as empty as I did then.I walked in through the main building and walked into the office where sat the 12th grade councilor,Shu Kioshi,siting behind the desk waiting for me.He was an old man who was very impersonal about most things and reminded me of one of a zombie or vampire,because he was very bony,had dark rings around his eyes,and was so pale he looked sickly.

"Miss. Makami,good morning...",he has a weak voice and sounds almost like the wind;so far away and peaceful."Ah,you're soaked,Miss. Makami."

I simply smiled at the man because he was possibly the only authority who I prefer the most.He dosen't nag me or think badly of me and he dosen't try to defend me,in fact he is a reclusive old man and remains silent.But he always says the most important things when needed."Yes.I was a bit delayed,I'm sure you got the phone call from the head of the police devision.",he nodded slowly and lifted a wrinkly claw and pointed to the large tubes labeled 'Lost and Found'.

My forehead crinkled,"Ah,must I?Can't I just wear my gym clothes?",he gave me cool headed look and I sighed,if I wore my gym clothes I'll attract too much attention.They were after all,a plain white T and dark shorts that were about 12 inches above my knees."Those clothes have been sitting there for months!They smell like moth balls..",I complained and he was not paying me any mind,shuffling through a stack of papers.

Damn,I adore that old man so much.

I shifted through the piles of clothes and I couldn't find anything remotely clean.There was a simple Cotton blouse that seemed fine to wear until I noticed red lipstick kisses trailing from the caller and down.I stared at it for a moment before throwing back into the bin,who the hell was going to reclaim a shirt that basically says you were doing something other than schoolwork?Also this is a girl's blouse so enough said there.I really couldn't find anything that wasn't stained or showed too much skin or was just plain ridiculous!

I shouldn't be picky,I know...but if I continue to search for a suitable outfit I will miss almost the rest of the day!It was 3rd period now,I had to find something to wear.They're was grunt coming from behind me and tilted my head backward,looking up at Shu-sensei.He looked embarrassed and I smiled,"You got me a present,Shu-sensei?What is it?Is it clothes...please tell me it is clothes...",He sighed and held up a long white cardboard box from behind his back and placed it my hands.

"My grand daughter refuses to accept any gifts from me...Please,won't you take it?",I opened the box and my face heated up.I can see why she won't accept any gifts...isn't she about a year younger then me!?Inside was rather silly looking outfit with cat ears and a tail,it was a cream dress with lace that reminded me of curtains and even long cream gloves with frills at the ends.It would have looked nice with out the plush cat ear head band and the tail coming from the dress.I looked up at the old man and smiled sympathetically.

"Ah...it's a very nice gesture,Shu-sensei...",I wasn't entirely sure what to tell him,"I can see why she wouldn't want you to buy her anything...especially clothes.It looks somewhat like a cosplay outfit...a really bad one...",he didn't seem hurt or anything just embarrassed."But I'll accept it Shu-sensei...maybe I can work something out..."I probably wasn't going to ever see this dress again let alone wear it one more time!Just one day...I wasn't even going to think about throwing it away when I get home because,talk about no manners or feelings at all.

I changed quickly in the girl's washroom and exchanged my penny's for his white church shoes and white panty hose that he had for in another box.I stared at my reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but think how nice I am."Just one day...and one day to be made of fool of..",I shuddered not liking that one bit...I hate being ridiculed,even though I haven't truly been ridiculed much,but I always imagined what it be like standing alone on the play ground and everyone lining up to play four square without even asking if I wanted to play.

I took out a brush and tried to look presentable,my hair was a bird's nest!After a few minutes I placed the plush head band and jumped when a meow come from it.**'Meow,Meow,Meow!'**,I looked up slowly at the ears and I decided I was the most sweetest girl in the world with the worst luck.I left the bathroom quickly and came to room E6 and the door slid open slowly and everything in the room stopped.**'Meow,Meow,Meow!'**

Humiliation...thy name is Makami Motoko.

Tendou-sensei,my math teacher dropped the text book and it clattered to the floor,she gawked at me and I felt like kicking something.I forced a giant smile,"Sorry,Tendou-sensei for being tardy...",the room was still silent and the vein on my neck throbbed angrily,I hurried to my seat and pulled out my math book and I realized that all of my books were ruined,Tendou-sensei stooped over to get her book and then coughed loudly trying to regain order in the class.

"Moto-Hime...what are you wearing?",hissed one of my friends behind me.

"Need help finding your Sense of Fashion?",jeered a Anti-Kira student sitting across from me.

I chose to ignore all the comments,though I did give the one who questioned my taste in fashion a look that could peel paint off a wall.I raised my hand,"Umm...Tendou-sensei...My books were ruined by the rain,may I borrow one?",she adjusted her wire framed glasses and nodded before handing a student in front to pass it back to me.When it finally reached me I was more than happy to buried my face into the text and just die.**'Meow,Meow,Meow!'**

Meow indeed,stupid fucking outfit!I grounded my teeth and I'm sure everyone could tell how much the room temperature dropped.

Today was going to be a long...

**An: I don't know why,but I just have this thing for making Motoko pissed off.But I do this only for a reason to show you how differently she'll act in some situations and to certain people.I noticed just recently that my stories seem to get shorter and shorter...Sometimes it's too much of a pain to write over 1,000 words for each chapter but somehow I managing.Wow you know,I also realized my summary sucks hairy nipples... I might need to improve summary skills next time around...Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews please?**


	4. AN Sorry

I knew this would happen...

I'm sorry to all those who read my story and have waited for at least another chapter.  
I will not be making another chapter anytime soon, or ever. I hate to say it but I easily lose interest in my own stories and better ideas have popped into my head. Though I probably will never finish them.

If your interested in stories about 'Twilight', 'Naruto', 'Kyou Kara Maou', you might want to stick around. Though i haven't really started them yet and I always have problems with first chapters so that will take some time.

Twilight-

Normal

In this fic Isabella wakes up from a nightmare of her wedding night and alone. She goes to school and nothing really seem different except the fact that Edward and Alice Cullen are sited alone at their table with their backs to her. Whenever Bella passes them on her way to class they don't even bat an eyelash at her.  
After finding out that Edward could read her thoughts,all the things she thought had happen could all have been silly day dreams. One sided Bella/Edward and possibly One sided Bella/Jacob

I ensure there will be alot of angsty!Bella in this story.

Kyou Kara Maou-

(untitled at the moment)

Basically everyone (most) has switched genders and the story will have it's own twists.  
Like Conrart!girl is a bisexual and likes being called a man. I haven't decided on what else but I think I'm on a good start.

As for the Naruto fanfic, I'm still having seconds thoughts about continuing...

Well anyway thank you for your time..

XBravaCharlotteX


End file.
